Sens interdit
by Synea et Yhhy
Summary: " Qui a dit qu'un fou et un robot n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre ? "


Adossé à la voiture de l'auto-école, Magnus redresse ses lunettes de soleil. Son mégot de cigarette fini écrasé vulgairement sur le sol. Ecouteurs vissés sur les oreilles, il se demande si Rihanna va de nouveau sortir un album digne de ce nom, et joue machinalement avec son briquet. Il se prend dans la musique et se met à fermer les yeux inconsciemment pour s'imprégner du morceau. Une voix le fait sortir de sa transe, il sursaute. Pile à l'heure.

« Alexander. »

Le jeune homme qui s'est présenté se désigne lui-même du doigt.

« Ton moniteur. »

Il porte une chemise noire, un jean lewis noir et des chaussures de ville noir. Aucun style, un être lugubre au possible. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et monte dans la voiture côté passager sans rien ajouter. Et en plus, il n'est pas drôle du tout. Génial. Quand il est enfin bien installé pour entamer son heure de conduite, Magnus se permet d'allumer la radio. Et son moniteur l'éteint immédiatement.

« Il faut rester concentré. »

Magnus roule des yeux. Ça va décidément être très long.

« Moi, c'est Magnus, puisque tu n'as pas demandé. »

« Je sais. C'est écrit sur ta fiche descriptive. »

Ce mec est totalement déroutant. Il pile un peu trop violemment en guise de réponse. Son voisin soupire. On ne devrait pas avoir le droit de mettre un si joli visage sur une personne aussi dépourvue d'intérêt.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas qu'une fiche descriptive. »

Alexander hausse un sourcil. Magnus croit voir une esquisse de sourire se dessiner sur son visage mais cela pourrait tout aussi bien être un tour que lui joue son imagination.

« Garde les yeux sur la route. »

« Mais tu es un robot ou quoi ? »

« C'est la théorie de ma sœur aussi. »

Magnus n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est une blague ou pas. Dans le doute, il ose un petit rire. Qui laisse place à un silence gênant.

« Et la prio à droite ? C'est en option ? »

« Pardon, R2D2. »

Nouveau sourire. Celui-là, il est certain de l'avoir vu.

« Mais c'est qu'il est capable de faire bouger les muscles de son visage ! »

Bon, il cherche un peu. Alexander se tend légèrement à côté de lui. Ses mains se crispent sur le siège et, alors que Magnus ne s'y attend pas du tout, son moniteur lance un doigt d'honneur à la voiture blanche devant eux.

« CONNARD ! LE FEU EST PUTAIN DE ROUGE ! ESPECE DE DALTONIEN A LA CON ! »

Puis il se rassoit confortablement sur son siège. Magnus reste figé. Vient-il d'avoir une hallucination ?

« Est-ce que tu as des problèmes pour gérer ta colère ? »

« Oui, quand les gens ne savent pas respecter le code de la route »

Magnus revoit son jugement de A à Z. Désormais, son voisin est un puzzle. Et il a très envie d'en assembler les pièces.

« Et je suppose que tu es irréprochable quand tu conduis ? »

La tête de son moniteur se tourne brutalement vers lui et il arriver à distinguer les notes de son parfum. Il porte du parfum. De plus en plus intéressant. C'est une senteur boisée, probablement Hugo Boss. Plutôt classique mais assez agréable.

« Parfaitement. »

« Le maître en la matière enseigne au jeune novice. J'espère que tes conseils vont porter leur fruit. »

Alexander étouffe un rire et tente immédiatement de reprendre un visage sérieux mais son élève ouvre la fenêtre de la voiture et s'écrit :

« Le cyborg a rigolé ! Vous avez entendu, il a vraiment rigolé ! Non mais y a que moi que ça dérange ? »

Ce qui a pour effet de faire lâcher un véritable éclat de rire au cyborg en question. Il est joli, ce son. Brut, sincère. Et sans savoir pourquoi, Magnus se sent un peu privilégié de l'entendre.

« Tu es complètement fou. »

« Qui a dit qu'un fou et un robot n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre ? »

« Garde les yeux sur la route. »

La phrase est toujours aussi froide mais le ton a un peu changé. Il est un peu plus doux.

« Difficile. »

Magnus l'a murmuré. A la base, ça devait juste être une pensée parmi toutes les autres qui se bousculent dans son crâne.

« Pardon ? »

« Je disais : difficile quand on est à côté d'un si bel homme ! »

C'est toujours comme ça qu'il fait. Il tente le tout pour le tout. Il sait qu'il est séduisant. Qu'au mieux, on répondra à son flirt. Qu'au pire, on ne le prendra pas au sérieux. L'assurance est la clé de la réussite.

« Pourtant, moi, j'y arrive très bien ! Bas-côté. »

« Quoi bas-côté ? Tu ne peux pas me dire un truc pareil et ensuite bas-côté ! C'est un coup bas, si j'ose dire ! »

« J'ai dit : bas-côté. »

« Tu utilises ton autorité de moniteur, très bien ! »

Il se gare sur le foutu bas-côté. Et là, Alexander se détache puis le détache avant de se tourner entièrement vers lui. Leurs visages sont à quelques centimètres. Magnus est à deux doigts de retenir sa respiration mais il se dit que ça fait vraiment novice alors il se force à maîtriser son souffle.

« Ecoute-moi bien. Je suis ton moniteur. Je suis là pour t'apprendre à conduire. J'ai bien compris que tu te fichais totalement de cette leçon mais c'est mon travail. Alors tu arrêtes tout de suite ce que tu es en train de faire. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement. Et si je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement, je ne peux pas t'apprendre correctement. Compris ? »

« Compris, chef. Bien chef. »

Il se permet quand même un sourire carnassier. On n'est pas des bêtes.

« Cette réaction me prouve que tu n'as absolument pas compris ce que je viens de te dire… »

Magnus a envie de jouer avec le feu. Il n'a jamais été très fort pour suivre les règles. Il se penche vers son moniteur. S'arrête à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Puis il effleure son bras droit de sa main gauche, remonte jusqu'à son épaule. Il attrape la boucle de la ceinture puis la tire doucement, la fait passer juste au-dessus du ventre d'Alexander avant de la clipser, effleurant au passage une hanche qu'il voudrait toucher, provoquant un frisson. Tout cela sous des yeux devenus brûlants. Fier de son effet, il se redresse. Attache sa propre ceinture.

« J'ai très bien compris. Chacun reste à sa place. Je voulais juste m'assurer que nous ne risquions rien. Tu vois que le code de la route me tient à cœur. »

Alexander est partagé. Entre le besoin de mettre fin à ce flirt ridicule et celui d'abaisser sauvagement le siège conducteur. Une tempête éclate dans sa tête. « Reste pro, reste pro ». Il attend encore quelques secondes pour éteindre le brasier naissant dans ses entrailles et répond avec tout le calme qu'il arrive à trouver en lui.

« Très bien. Reprend la route, maintenant. »

Magnus braque ses yeux en direction de la route. Serre un peu trop fort le volant. Et s'insère parfaitement dans la foule comme si de rien n'était. Mais c'est un gros mensonge. Cette ébauche de contact l'a perturbée. Alors qu'il en est l'instigateur. Il tente de se concentrer sur sa conduite mais il a toujours été mauvais pour maîtriser ses émotions et cale à un rond-point.

« Attacher une ceinture est une chose, conduire en est une autre. »

Le souvenir de son contact brûle soudainement Magnus. Dans un geste maitrisé, il reprend le contrôle de la voiture. Pas le contrôle des battements de son cœur.

« Tu n'es pas supposé m'apprendre à partir de mes erreurs et sans les juger ? C'est ce qu'on appelle la pédagogie. »

Un peu en colère, il décide de s'amuser un peu et accélère. Sans tenir compte du panneau de limitation de vitesse. Alexander voulait jouer ? Oh, il allait jouer. La voiture se met à déraper.

« Tu te souviens ? J'ai des pédales également. »

Le sourire de Magnus s'efface progressivement. Il a en effet omis ce détail crucial.

« Ton éthique de moniteur d'auto-école ne t'interdit pas de faire ça ? »

« Mon éthique de moniteur d'auto-école m'empêche de te frapper. Et Dieu sait que j'en ai envie. »

Alexander passe la main dans ses cheveux, beaucoup trop énervé de la situation. C'est normal qu'un apprenti soit à la fois si agaçant et si irrésistible ? Il doit mettre fin à cette conversation. Et pourtant, il a cette certitude que la partie ne vient que de commencer.

« Oh tu n'oserais pas abîmer un visage pareil… Et il y a d'autres choses qu'elle t'empêche de faire, ton éthique ? »

Magnus arbore un air innocent. Il change d'humeur toutes les trois secondes, il n'arrive pas à se suivre lui-même.

Alec soupire. « Ne lui répond pas où il va encore continuer. Très bonne décision. Je vais l'ignorer tout le long du trajet. »

« Il te reste combien d'heures de conduite ? »

Bravo. Changeons de sujet comme si cette heure était parfaitement normale. Alexander se mord la joue. Il s'était promis de se taire. Et il n'avait même pas tenu une minute.

« Je croyais que tu avais lu ma fiche descriptive. »

« Eh bien, je suppose que tu n'es pas aussi intéressant que ça. »

Alexander scrute discrètement le visage de Magnus. L'a-t-il blessé ? Il l'a certainement blessé. Il regrette presque. Il ouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose d'autre. La referme.

« Dit le mec qui ne sait pas s'habiller et que même sa sœur prend pour un robot. »

Magnus double une voiture bleue qu'il trouve très laide. Une volvo ? Il a décidé de se concentrer sur tout sauf son moniteur. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont l'air tristes ces arbres au bord de la route. C'est quoi ça comme arbre ? Des platanes ? Et la vieille dans la voiture d'à côté, est-ce qu'elle a des enfants ?

« Pas robot. Humain. »

Il a parlé d'un ton monocorde, métallique. Aussi froid et dénué d'émotion que R2D2 ou Robotcop. Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Alec ? ». Il avait promis de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu. De rester indifférent à ce jeune homme et ses manières douteuses. Et Magnus rigole. « Courage, courage, courage, plus qu'un quart d'heure… ». Il ferme les yeux.

« Au final, tu as un sens de l'humour, même si tu ne veux pas le montrer. »

Et encore, c'est les montagnes russes dans la tête de Magnus. Tout à coup, il a envie de rire avec Alexander, envie de savoir quel visage il a au réveil. Quel visage il a quand il… Non, il faut qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Tout ça, c'est trop. Il était censé s'ennuyer avec un moniteur sans personnalité et puis il se retrouve à ne plus savoir où il en est. Des dizaines d'émotions contradictoires le traversent. Il a envie de flirter, il a envie de hurler, il a envie de rentrer. Il a envie de rester.

« Tu n'es mon moniteur que pour aujourd'hui ? »

Un petit silence. Alexander a envie de répondre non. Mais si le premier cours de leçon de conduite avec lui part en couille, quel sera l'état des autres ? Il faut qu'il réponde quelque chose de simple. De simple et d'évasif.

« Je verrais tout ça avec ta fiche descriptive. »

« Encore et toujours cette fameuse fiche ! Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, que tu me redonnes une leçon… »

« Pourquoi ? »

Alexander s'est totalement tourné vers lui. Déçu, un peu, il le reconnaît.

« Parce que je ne crois pas être capable de me contenir à chaque fois… »

Silence. « Moi aussi. ». Oh mon Dieu, est-ce qu'il parlé à voix haute ? Il a un doute. Il regarde un peu trop longtemps Magnus, pour en être sûr. Mais il n'est sûr de rien. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi craquant ? ». Merde. Ça aussi, il l'a dit tout fort ? « Arrête de penser, ça sera mieux. Oui arrête une bonne fois pour toute de penser. »

« Oh mon dieu, est-ce que je t'aurais cloué le bec ? »

Magnus n'est pas sûr. Pour une fois, il n'arrive pas à définir si la personne a accepté ses avances ou les a refusées. Mais il a besoin d'une confirmation, alors quitte à se confronter à un rateau monumental, il dit :

« Est-ce que tu as… envie de me voir ? Dans un autre contexte ? »

L'attente est insoutenable. Il finit même par se demander s'il aura une réponse à un moment.

« Garde les yeux sur la route. »

Le sourire qu'affiche Magnus ferait pâlir le soleil. Sous le frein à main, Alexander a glissé son numéro de téléphone.


End file.
